The Kingdom of Fulone
Government Type: Feudalism Succession: Elective Monarchy (Queen's Moot) Current Ruler: King Tenl Fulone the Meek Prominent Noble Families: Del'Var, Blackmane, Fulone Majority Race: '''Human '''Capital Cities: '''City of Fulone, Port of Sel'Velore, Blackmane City '''History: '''Founded in the year 1205 I.A. by three prominent human leaders of the Slave Queen Revolt, the Kingdom was previously Fulone Province of the First Imperium, led by cousins of the Imperium Emperor at the founding of the Imperium. First led by Governor Mara Fulone, the prominent imperium governor subtly supported the Elven slave queen by convincing the Imperium Spy Master Harlin Del'Var to give his emperor false information during the wars, leading to a successive campaign of hits to Imperium supply trains by Elven Freedom Fighters. When it became evident that the Emperor had learned of the treachory, Mara convinced a prominent general at the time Erik Blackmane to attack the small garrison of Imperium Loyalists. During the war, the three prominent families declared Independence from the Imperium and openly welcomed freed slaves to it's shores. Land Locked by ocean and a treacherous mountain range, the Kingdom was able to supply the Elves and Dwarves in their revolts with nearly no opposition from the Imperium's small navy at the time. In the year 1225 I.A. with nearly twenty years of war, the The Queen's treaty was signed by newly crowned Queen Fulone, Queen Darkfyre and Empress Letovia. A compromise to the recognition of the Elven Confederacy was to no longer the support the freedom of the dwarven kingdoms and the ceding of some of the territory in the Ice Elves homeland. '''Form of Government: Although a Monarch, the Kingdom of Fulone has some democratic elements to it at the request of the first ruler. Firstmost, all people are equal under the law, whether it be commoner or noble. Nobles are not given overwhelming authority over enforcing criminal law but only laws regarding land, property and protection of their holdings. Criminal Courts are held by appointed judges approved by both the local lord and the local peasant leader (Mayor, Eldar or Headman depending on settlement type.) Nobles are responsible for appointing council members for various tasks (Such as Sheriff) as well as supervising this council, they also typically hold command over a local force to help enforce the rule of law or protection the local citizens. This applies to all levels of land-bearing nobility ranging from low to high of Baron (Usually a small parcel of land with a single holding), Count (A county of several holdings, usually with barons under them) and Duke (A Duchey region with several counties.) Freeholders of no noble ranking are also considered to have some political power, but still adhere to the local lord (Usually a Count, but sometimes a Baron.) These are usually Farmers or Business Owners, it is also not unheard of these peasent land holders to eventually gain noble titles if they're holdings become something of worth. (Most Baron nobility are made this way.) The King or Queen serves for life or until voluntary abdication, they're appointment however is not decided by hereditary rules or appointment of the previous ruler. They are instead decided by a Queen's moot by electors of all noble families and recognized freeholders (One per family) from three potential candidates from the Three Prominent Families (Fulone, Del'Var, Blackmane), This is usually the Dukes themselves, but is limited to them. One King in fact had the title of King of Fulone without a Duchey to manage since his brother (The Duke of Fulone) put his name forward instead. Written as a precaution, if no Prominent Family member is available, a count may be elected as King (From the three families with the most holdings, as decided by the Master of Coin overseen by the Officially appointed Regent) If a monarch has been found by the courts to have committed a High Crime, they are subject to a Queen's Removal, which is an election to see if he or she should also be removed from the throne for their crimes by popular vote. Category:Location Category:Government